The Slap Chat
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: The Slap has a new chatroom feature.
1. Chapter 1

**The Slap Chat**

 **Summary: The Slap has a new chatroom feature.**

Chapter One:

 **ScissorLuv has created a chatroom.**

 **ScissorLuv has added GotBeck, ToriVega, AndreH, HappyCat, RockRobster.**

 **ScissorLuv has changed their screen name to Jade West.**

 **GotBeck has changed their screen name to Beck Oliver.**

 **HappyCat has changed their screen name to Cat Valentine.**

 **RockRobster has changed their screen name to Robbie Shapiro.**

 **AndreH has changed their screen name to Andre Harris.**

 **ToriVega has changed their screen name to Tori Vega.**

 **Jade West:** You didn't need to change your name, Vega.

 **Tori Vega:** Well, maybe I wanted to.

 **Jade West:** Well, it was a stupid idea.

 **Jade West has changed Tori Vega's name to Stupid.**

 **Stupid:** Hey, change it back!

 **Jade West:** No.

 **Beck Oliver:** Jade, just because you're a moderator, doesn't mean you can change people's screen names.

 **Jade West** **:** You don't own me.

 **Andre Harris:** Guys, stop arguing. We've only been in this chat five minutes.

 **Stupid:** Yeah, so can you please change my name back, Jade?

 **Stupid has been muted for five minutes.**

 **Beck Oliver:** [sigh emote]

 **Jade West:** Stop using stupid emotes.

 **Beck Oliver:** [shaking head emote]

 **Jade West:** [annoyed emote]

 **Beck Oliver:** [smug emote]

 **Beck Oliver has been muted for thirty minutes.**

 **Andre Harris:** Really, Jade?

 **Jade West:**...yes

 **Jade West:** We'd better put our phones away. Sikowitz is here.

 **Jade West has gone offline.**

 **Andre Harris has gone offline.**

* * *

 **Stupid has come online.**

 **Cat Valentine has come online.**

 **Jade West has come online.**

 **Robbie Shapiro has come online.**

 **Stupid:** Hey, guys. Do any of you understand Sikowitz's homework?

 **Cat Valentine:** No, srry, Tori3

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Nope, sorry, Tor-ayy.

 **Jade West:** I get it.

 **Stupid:** Well, could you explain it to me, please?

 **Jade West:** I could. But I won't.

 **Stupid:** Really...?

 **Jade West:** Yes, really.

 **Stupid:** [sigh emote]

 **Cat Valentine has been promoted to moderator by Jade West.**

 **Stupid's screen name has been changed to Tori Vega.**

 **Tori Vega:** Thank you, Cat.

 **Cat Valentine:** Ur welcome3

 **Jade West:** Cat, that's not why I promoted you to moderator.

 **Cat Valentine:** Srryy, I felt bad 4 her.

 **Jade West:** Ugh, whatever.

 **Cat Valentine:** Hey, Robbie, u haven't spoken in a while.

 **Tori Vega:** Yeah, we can see you reading the messages, Robbie.

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Sorry, I was observing how you girls interact.

 **Tori Vega:**... That's weird.

 **Jade West:** What's wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a baby?

 **Cat Valentine:** [laughing emote]

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Who told you?! Was it Rex?!

 **Jade West:** Oh my-

 **Jade West has been muted by Cat Valentine for ten minutes.**

 **Cat Valentine:** No swearing, Jadey.

 **Jade West has gone offline.**

 **Cat Valentine:** I may need protecting now...

 **Tori Vega:** I'll go get Beck and Andre...

 **Robbie Shapiro:** I'll be there in a minute...

 **Cat Valentine:** Thank u guys [heart emote]

 **Cat Valentine has gone offline.**

 **Tori Vega has gone offline.**

 **Robbie Shapiro has gone offline.**

* * *

 **~Private Chat With Jade, Beck, and Andre.~**

 **Jade West has come online.**

 **Beck Oliver has come online.**

 **Andre Harris has come online.** **Beck Oliver:** So, you guys ready for the party tonight?

 **Jade West:** Hell yeah! It's going to be so much fun.

 **Andre Harris:** There's going to be booze right?

 **Beck Oliver:** Definitely. The strong stuff, too.

 **Jade West:** Should we invite Cat?

 **Beck Oliver:** No way.

 **Andre Harris:** Agreed. Cat and alcohol? Not a good idea.

 **Jade West:** Don't be such babies.

 **Andre Harris:** Fine. But when she's either passed out in a corner or swinging from the chandelier, you can deal with her.

 **Jade West:** Ugh, fine..

 **Beck Oliver:** What about Robbie and Tori? I feel bad we didn't invite them either.

 **Jade West:** No way. Robbie will bring Rex and Tori can't handle her alcohol.

 **Andre Harris:** What's wrong with Robbie bringing Rex?

 **Beck Oliver:** What isn't wrong with that?

 **Jade West:** What isn't wrong with that?

 **Beck Oliver:**...

 **Jade West:**...

 **Andre Harris:** Okay... Anyway, point taken. We aren't inviting Cat, Robbie, and Tori. Even though I think we should invite Tori.

 **Jade West:** Tori won't drink if she comes and at parties like these, you _have_ to drink.

 **Beck Oliver:** Hey, how did you write in Italics?

 **Andre Harris:** ^

 **Jade West:** I put hyphens either side of the word "have".

 **Beck Oliver:** That is so cool. I wonder if it works for screen names.

 **Jade West has changed Beck Oliver's screen name to _Beck Oliver._**

 **Jade West:** It does [happy emote]

 **Beck Oliver:** Awesome!

 **Jade West:** [happy emote]

 **Andre Harris:** Damn, Jade, you're actually happy?

 **Jade West:** What's that supposed to mean, Harris?!

 **Andre Harris:** Nothing! I just thought you didn't like being happy? That's what Beck said, right?

 **Jade West:** Oh, so I'm not allowed to be happy now?

 **Beck Oliver:** Run, Andre. Just run.

 **Andre Harris:** Don't need to tell me twice. Just please don't hurt me Jade.

 **Andre Harris:** Jade?

 **Andre Harris:** _Oh god._

 **Read by Jade West at 6:51pm.**

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think? And if I should continue.**

 **Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories for a while. I've been ill and trying to look for a job lately, whilst suffering from a bit of writers block so.. But don't worry, chapter six of Hidden In Plain sight is almost finished and should be uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Slap Chat**

Chapter Two:

 **Tori Vega has logged on.**

 **Robbie Shapiro has logged on.**

 **Cat Valentine has logged on.**

 **Tori Vega:** Hey, guys!

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Sup, Torayy!

 **Cat Valentine:** Heyyyyyyyy

 **Tori Vega:** Hey, where are the others?

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Oh, they went to a party last night. I don't think we'll be hearing from them till late this afternoon (laughing emote)

 **Cat Valentine:** Hehe (laughing emote)

 **Tori Vega:** Okayy... Wait, what party? Why weren't we invited?

 **Robbie Shapiro:** I'm not sure. Maybe they didn't want us there.

 **Robbie Shapiro:** But the phone call I got from Beck and Jade last night suggets they wanted Rex there!

 **Cat Valentine:** They wanted Rex there but not u? (frown emote)

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Yeah! I mean, come on?! What's up with that?!

 **Tori Vega:** That's sad...

 **Robbie Shapiro:** I know...

 **Robbie Shapiro has logged off.**

 **Cat Valentine has logged off.**

 **Tori Vega:** And now I'm alone.. (sad emote)

 **Tori Vega has logged off.**

oOoOoOo

 ** _Beck Oliver_ has logged on.**

 **Andre Harris has logged on.**

 **Jade West has logged on.**

 ** _Beck Oliver_ : **Oh man, my head hurts (hungover emote)

 **Jade West:** Yeah, mine too. What the hell

 **Andre Harris:** It might be that bruise on your forehead, Jade.

 **Jade West:** What bruise?

 ** _Beck Oliver_ : **You didn't notice?

 **Jade West:** No! What bruise?!

 ** _Beck Oliver_ : **Well, it's all a bit blurry to me, but last night... well, you see... you kind of tried to jump in the pool, but, well...

 **Jade West:** Well what?!

 ** _Beck Oliver_ : **Well, there wasn't a pool. You ended up hitting your forehead on the ground. Not that it bothered you, you just kept on partying.

 **Andre Harris:** And now you got a bruise on your forehead. How did you not notice?

 **Jade West:** I tried to avoid mirrors this morning (pout emote)

 **Andre Harris:** Oh, well you can check out the bruise in that video that Trina Vega posted. She recorded you trying to jump into the "pool" (laughing emote)

 **Jade West:** What?! (angry emote)

 ** _Beck Oliver_ has logged off.**

 **Andre Harris has logged off.**

 **Jade West:** I'm gonna kill that annoying Vega...


End file.
